


You Always Had Me

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Prompt Fic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: PROMPT: You always had me





	You Always Had Me

I listen as Chloe sobs, the disturbed ground of Rachel Amber’s grave lays before us. 

The smell enough should make me want to vomit, and the fact that I may or may not have bits of decaying flesh on my hands but right now… none of it matters. 

Chloe is all that matters. 

I hold her as tight as I can, pressing my ear against the back of her chest as she rocks herself in the fetal position. 

“It’s okay, It’s okay” I mutter, unsure of what else to say. 

Suddenly, Chloe’s whole body goes tense under my touch. 

“It’s not fucking okay, Max! How is any of this fucking okay?!” She yells, pushing away from me. 

She gets up and staggers to her feet, stumbling and swaying as she tries to steady herself. 

“Rachel is dead! She’s… she’s dead, Max. Oh, god… s- she’s dead!” Chloe continues, the realization hitting her again. 

I watch as she emotionally crumbles in front of me, cussing and crying and clutching her stomach. 

Chloe stumbles back, leaving the small area where Rachel is buried and starts walking over to one of the many old, abandoned cars. 

I stand up and begin to follow her, getting a great sense of dread.

“Chloe… what are you doing?”. 

Of course, she doesn’t respond she just walks straight up to a car, opens the door and pulls out a baseball bat. 

I swallow hard when she brandishes it as a weapon and take a subconscious step back. 

“C- Chloe?”. 

“Stay back, Max… please” she begs, gripping the length of wood in her hands. 

I almost take a step forward, ignoring her warning but stop dead in my tracks when she swings the bat against the car, creating a loud heaving bang. 

“Why does everything I love, leave me!” Chloe screams, hitting the car again, this time, shattering a window. 

“What did I do to deserve this shit!”. 

**BANG!**

She hits the car again with such force that it actually bends and warps the metal frame of the car.

“First Dad! Then Max! And Now Rachael?!” Chloe yells, her voice heavy with tears of anger and loss, “Why. Can’t. I. Be. Happy?!”. 

I flinch hard when she hits the car again and take another step back, half afraid for my own safety. 

Chloe notices and barks at me, asking if I’m going to abandon her too. 

“What… now that we found Rachel are you just going to disappear again? That what you’ve been wanting to do since Monday, right?!”. 

“Chloe, calm down… I’m not leaving,” I tell her calmly, “I told you already… I’m with you till the end”. 

“This is the fucking end, Max!”  she screams, “I literally have no one else left that I care about! Everyone keeps leaving me!”. 

“You always had me!” I yell back, feeling a sharp pang in my chest at her last comment, “I’m here! I’ve been here for you, Chloe… always! I- I told you that I’d always have your back and I did! Always! I was an asshole okay?! I didn’t call or text but neither did you! You cant… you cant keep guilt-tripping for this… it’s so not fair!”. 

Tears threaten my eyes as the weight and pain of those lost 5 years hit me like a ton of bricks. 

“I- I’ve been here, Chloe… I’m here for you now! I don’t… I can’t…”. 

And then I can’t hold my tears back anymore and I sink to my knees and sob. 

With my eyes closed, I hear Chloe drop the bat and rush up to me. 

“No no no no, don’t cry,” she says, all the anger in her voice disappearing in an instant, “Max…”. 

“I’m not going to leave you, Chloe. I don’t know what else I have to do to get you to realize that,” I say weakly, “I’m here… I’m here!”. 

“I know… I know, Max. I- I... _ fuck _ I’m sorry, okay?! I- I… I don’t know what to do… I keep losing people, Max! I just got you back and I’m fucking scared that I’m going to do something and you’re going to leave again! I act all tough, but…  _ fuck _ I don’t… I don’t want to lose you again”.

“Y- you’re not going to lose me, Chloe” I mumble, finally allowing her to embrace me, “I’m here and I’m never leaving you, I swear… I swear!”. 

I just hold on to Chloe, begging her to believe me, “I’m here and you’ll always have me”.


End file.
